plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Puff-shroom/Gallery
This is the gallery for Puff-shroom. ''Plants vs. Zombies Puff Online.png|Online Almanac entry MV9.jpg|Suburban Almanac entry in the iOS version ImitaterPuff-shroom.png|Imitater Puff-shroom DS Puff-shroom.png|Nintendo DS Puff-shroom Peashooter, Snow Pea and Puff-shroom.png|Peashooter, Snow Pea, and Puff-shroom Puffshroom2009HD.png|HD Puff-shroom Puff-shroom.png|Another HD Puff-shroom without a background YouGotaPuff-shroom.png|The player got a Puff-shroom SleepingPuff-shroom.png|Sleeping Puff-shroom Imi puff.JPG|Imitater Sleeping Puff-shroom Puff-shroomSeedPacket.png|Puff-shroom seed packet in PC version PuffShroomSeed.PNG|Puff-shroom seed packet in the iOS and Android versions Puff-Shroom Seed.jpg|Puff-shroom seed packet in the iPad version ImitaterPufshromSP.png|Imitater Puff-shroom seed packet in the PC version Puff-shroomZenGarden.png|Left-facing Puff-shroom in the Zen Garden Cardboard Puff-shroom.jpg|Cardboard Puff-shroom PuffShroom puff1.png|Puff-shroom's projectile Mushroom.png|A happy Puff-shroom in the Zen Garden (note that it is not in the Mushroom Garden but is still awake) PuffShroom_body.png|Puff-shroom's body CrushedPuffshroom.png|Crushed Puff-shroom Puff shroom pumpkin.PNG|Puff-shroom in a Pumpkin Puff shroom Ipumpkin.PNG|Puff-shroom in an Imitater Pumpkin Puff-shroom DS idle.gif|Puff-shroom idle animation in the Nintendo DS version (animated) leftfacepuff.png|A left-facing Puff-shroom in daytime Zen Garden medpuffsleep.png|A sleeping medium-sized Puff-shroom in Zen Garden smallpuffsleep.png|A sleeping small Puff-shroom in Zen Garden sleeplfpuff.png|A sleeping left-facing Puff-shroom in Zen Garden IMG_1788.JPG|The player receiving Puff-shroom Scrrèd.png|Puff-shroom's seed packet in the Java version Screenshoưeref.png|The player receiving Puff-shroom in the Java version Screenshot_reds.png|Puff-shroom in-game in the Java version Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Cactusconcept2.png|Unused Puff-shroom on the left EarlyPvZAConcept.jpg|Puff-shroom is seen in the early screenshot Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Puff-shroom Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Puff-shroom Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Puffshroom unlokced.png|Puff-shroom unlocked Puff-shroom New Dark Ages Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Puff-shroomSP.png|Seed packet Puff-shroomImitaterSP.png|Imitater seed packet IMG_20160915_172824.jpg|Puff-shroom's seed packets (only can be found in Electrical Boogaloo Epic Quest) Puff-shroom Boost Packet.jpg|Boosted Puff-shroom Boosted Imitater Puff-shroom2.png|Boosted Imitater Puff-shroom Puff-shroom Card.png|Endless Zone card Puff-shroom Costume Card.png|Endless Zone card with costume Fungushumungus.png|Puff-shroom in Fungus Humongous achievement Dark ages fight.jpg|Puff-shroom in-game 185px-Plants-vs-zombies-2-its-about-time-201469232445 2.jpg|Puff-shrooms fighting a Gargantuar DISAPPEAR PUFF.png|Puff-shroom disappearing PVZIAT Puff-shroom Disappearing.gif|Puff-shroom disappearing (animated) Puff-shroomPF.jpg|Puff-shroom's Plant Food ability PUFF PF MEGA.png|A lot of Plant Food-affected Puff-shrooms PvZ2 Glowing Garden.png|An empowered Puff-shroom in Zen Garden PSenoutC.png|An endangered Puff-shroom RUQVEwe.png|Puff-shrooms in the 2.9.1 update, when fed with Plant Food Puff-shroom43.png|HD Puff-shroom PuffShroomArtwork.png|Puff-shroom's artwork PuffShroom_2.png|Artwork of Puff-shroom's first degrade PuffShroom_3.png|Artwork of Puff-shroom's second degrade PVZIAT Puff-shroom watered.gif.gif|Puff-shroom being watered in the Zen Garden (animated) Pvz9.jpg|The endangered Puff-shrooms from Dark Ages - Night 12 2014-08-20_223240.png|Losing Dark Ages - Night 12 Tft cavia.png|A strategy for Terror from Tomorrow, relying heavily on Puff-shrooms and Plant Food boosts Puff2.png|Spore ATLASES PLANTPUFFSHROOM 1536 00 PTX.png|Puff-shroom's textures in this game Puff-shroom Ghost.png|Grayed-out Puff-shroom Puff-shroomonmap.png|Puff-shroom on the map IMG_20160930_225601.jpg|Puff-shroom on a Gold Tile IMG_20161001_143017.jpg|Puff-shroom on a Power Tile Costumed Puff Shroom map.png|Puff-shroom on the map with its costume imagesR59S1S21.jpg|A strategy for Arthur's Challenge, relying heavily on Puff-shrooms and Plant Food boosts FrozenPuff-shroom.jpg|Frozen Puff-shroom WitchHazelFeaturedinanAdvertisement.png|Puff-shroom in an advertisement for Witch Hazel WitchHazelinTitleScreen.png|Puff-shroom in another advertisement for Witch Hazel on the title screen 19449590_971782222964139_628817829_o.png|Receiving Puff-shroom seed packets from a piñata PuffShroomReady.jpg|Puff-shroom's animation when it is ready to level up PuffShroomreachingLevel11.jpg|Puff-shroom being upgraded to Level 11 PuffLv5.PNG|Puff-shroom and its projectile at level 5 PlantoftheWeekWitchHazel.jpg|Puff-shroom in an advertisement of Witch Hazel as Plant of the Week Puff-ShroomArenaAvatar.png|Puff-shroom Arena avatar IMG_20200221_103422.jpg|Max level projectile Old Puff-shroom's seed packet.png|Seed packet Puff-shroom Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Imitater Puff-shroom2.png|Imitater Puff-shroom Cannot use Puff-shroom.jpg|Puff-shroom cannot be used Chinese version PUFF SHROOM COSTUME PF.png|Costume upgrade PUZZLEPIECEPUFF.png|Puff-shroom's Puzzle Piece being obtained MV50.jpg Puff-shroom Almanac China.png|Almanac entry NEWPuff-shroomPuzzlePiece.png|Puzzle Piece Puff-shroom Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costumed puzzle piece Puff-shroom costumed plant food.gif|Costumed Plant Food (animated) Puff-shroomSeedPacketPvZ2C.jpg|Seed packet Old Puff-shroom Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Miscellaneous CostumedPuff-shroomFigure.jpg|Costumed Puff-shroom figure